


Among Us

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Fic, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Soft Azula, The Gaangs all here, They can still bend tho, azulas a sneaky lil bastard, comment and ill give u a kiss, short but sweet, they play among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: The gaang gets together to play a semi-friendly game of Among Us.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a fluffy crack fic to sustain my among us addiction as well as my need for new fluff works of tyzula. 
> 
> Its also 2:30 in the morning.
> 
> h e l p m e

"Aren't you gonna play, Azula?" Ty Lee asks with an innocent expression.

It was the middle of the afternoon, the sun starting to fall on its way to the horizon line, making the light in the room unbearably bright. Sokka had eventually huffed and closed all of the blinds in retaliation, but even then the sun still peaked through the thick material and lightened the room. Oh well, at least they couldsee their screens now.

It had started with Sokka, who had heard about the game everyone was starting to craze over. He soon explained it was called Among Us, and Azula was surprised to find herself relatively intrigued.

A game where you have to lie and cheat your way through murder? 

Sounds fantastic.

"I'm afraid not, Ty Lee." Azula says with a resigned smile. 

"Aw, but why?! You're so good at it!"

"Precisely darling. Apparently, I am so much of a problem that they vote me off immediately without any probable cause."

"You can lie to Toph! Of course we're suspicious of you!" Katara reasons.

"That's the  point of the game, necklace." Azula sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You are  supposed to lie."

"Well I'm not taking any chances with you!" Sokka claims.

"She has a point." Toph interrupts. "Even if I can't play the game, I can tell from the way you guys do that she's just doing what she's supposed to."

"Exactly! And she's too good at it!" Sokka exclaims.

Ty Lee frowns, and looks to Azula. The two of them had commandeered the couch, and Azula was sitting at one of the corners, arm rested on the armrest while one of her legs was bent up to her chest. The other laid flat, looping under the bent up leg lazily. The fire bender meets Ty Lee's eyes with a lazy smile. "It's fine Ty Lee, I get enough enjoyment out of watching the idiots nearly end their friendships with each other."

It was not fine. Ty Lee would not sit and let Azula be outcasted again, even if it was over a minuscule thing such as this. With flare, Ty Lee shuts off her phone and tosses it onto the coffee table, letting the device clatter against the glass loudly.

"If Azula's not playing, neither am I."

"Ty Lee-" Azula starts, but the brunette wouldn't let her finish.

"If Azula is so good at lying as imposter, then wouldn't she be just as good figuring out who is and isn't imposter as a crewmate?"

Sokka makes a stand to immediately counter that statement, but any words he had die on his lips. The index finger pointed to the sky twitches a little in hesitance, and he becomes just as silent as the rest of the group.

"Just because Azula is good at imposter doesn't mean you all can be sore losers about it. That's just mean."

There was a beat of silence before Azula drawls, "Yeah...it is isn't it? What do you have to say for yourself, heroes?"

Ty Lee doesn't look back at Azula, but she can feel the smirk on her girlfriends lips. Something told her Azula was enjoying the gaang's guilty expressions immensely.

"Alright fine, no more voting Azula off immediately. Ty Lee is right, it rude and we shouldn't play like that." Aang decides.

"I agree, sorry Azula." Katara says, and Azula merely nods at the girl. Katara and Azula had always had a strange relationship. They were neither friends nor enemies, but also both at the same time. Somehow it worked, but still perplexing to everyone around them.

Sokka begrudgingly mumbles his agreements, and Suki says that she had never really agreed with the decision anyway. Mai simply shrugged, saying, "It  was getting pretty boring with just this group."

Zuko says he thought it was pretty funny when it started, but agreed with Mai. Without Azula's utterly perfect mask, things in the game became repetitive and predictable. 

With a satisfied nod, Ty Lee grabs her phone and they all pull open the app. Aang makes the server, and the code is passed around until everyone's icons pop into the lobby.

When they all confirm that their ready, they begin the game.

Playing in a huge group like this, they had to make a few rules. One, you had to be sitting in a way so that no one else could see your screen. Two, your audio had to be either turned off or you had to wear headphones. Three, no one could talk at all until either a meeting was called or the game was ended.

Ty Lee was a crew-mate this round, so she went about her way, doing the selected tasks and occasionally checking security and admin when she passed it. 

Then, her screen lights up with a familiar red, and Ty Lee is transported into the meeting chat log. Apparently someone had found white's body, the one random stranger that had joined before they started their game.

Checking the players, Ty Lee see's that there's 3 bodies already out, white, Suki, and Katara. 

"Body was in medbay, I didn't see anyone around except for Aang who was in security." Sokka says, as he was the one who found the body.

"Nah, just Aang."

"I was in admin swiping my card." Ty Lee says after a beat.

"What about you Azula?" Sokka asks, only a hint of a threat in his voice.

"Communications doing downloads." She comments.

"Zuko? Mai?"

"We were together in navigation."

"Sus." Aang says immediately.

"Shut the fuck up Aang." Zuko growls.

"How are we sure you didn't self report Sokka?" Azula says, face completely neutral as all eyes fall on him.

"I didn't." Sokka says, his voice cracking as he does so.

"Can you back that up?" Azula asks.

"How would I-"

"Arrow head." Azula calls, interrupting Sokka and making eye contact with Aang. "Sokka said you were on cams, did you see white go into medbay?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did anyone else go in until Sokka did?"

"No, but someone could have vented fro- Oh..." Aang's words drift off, slowly realizing what Azula was saying.

Azula nods. "They'd have to vent from security right? You would have seen them head to the vent even if you were on cams at the time. It has to be Sokka."

"Well shit." Zuko mumbles, and the others collectively utter their agreements.

They all vote, and it's unanimous against Sokka. When he gets ejected, it only says, 'Sokka was ejected', as they had changed the settings to make it harder.

With 5 left, they all get back to going about the ship. After a minute, Ty Lee finds herself finishing the last wire task in cafeteria. With nothing left to do, she decides to go and check security real quick, but finds nothing there. 

Internally shrugging, Ty Lee leaves and heads down the hall towards electrical. On the way, she passes by Mai in the lower engine. She doesn't think much of it until she see's Zuko's character's body lying in the doorway to electrical.

Reporting, Ty Lee finds that the only ones left were herself, Azula, and Mai.

"Where was it?" Azula immediately asks.

"Electrical, I think it was Mai, she was heading up towards reactor as I was heading to electrical myself." Ty Lee reports, and Azula looks to Mai.

"Got anything to say?"

"Only that it's definitely you."

"How so? I was in weapons blowing up asteroids. There's no way I could have killed Zuko and gotten all the way up there in time."

Ty Lee nods in agreement. "She has a point."

Mai looks at Ty Lee. "You realize if you mess this up, the imposter wins right?"

"Yeah, but your the most suspicious one here. Sorry Mai." Ty Lee says as she clicks the check mark next to Mai's name.

"Well, I think we've reached a decision." Azula states, satisfied. The little 'I voted' sticker pops up next to Azula's name, and Ty Lee lets in a tense breathe. 

"Whatever, it's just a stupid game." Mai grumbles, and Ty Lee watches her click her phone half-hazardously. 

The vote tallies 2-1, both Azula and Ty Lee voting for Mai while Mai voted for Azula.

Space fades in, and the three of them watch Mai's body fly across the screen, the same message from Sokka's ejection popping up but with Mai's name.

The screen fades to black, and Ty Lee is surprised to see the defeat screen pop up, Azula's character standing in the middle, looking just as proud and smug as Azula was in real life.

"Oh come on!" Ty Lee bemoans, making Azula chuckle evilly.

"A very well played game darling." She compliments, kissing the side of Ty Lee's head whilst the brunette just pouts.

"You're way too good at this game. It's actually really impressive." Suki says, and Toph, who was sitting next to her says;

"Yeah, I don't know what you did, but I can tell you kicked their asses."

"In a manner of speaking; Yes, yes I did." 

"I hate playing with you." Sokka grumbles angrily.

"Don't be such a sore loser." Azula comments, leaning further into the couch. Ty Lee takes the opportunity to scooch away from the other end of the furniture and sit just next to Azula, head resting on the fire bender's broad shoulders. She yawns tiredly.

"I'm gonna take a nap, you guys plays without me."

Azula shifts her hand so that one can wrap around Ty Lee's waist, but still enough to reach her phone comfortably. Once she was in position, Azula smirks.

"You heard her, let's play."

**Author's Note:**

> *SLAMS FIC ONTO THE TABLE AGGRESIVELY*
> 
> WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS SOONER?!
> 
> seriously, why not. this is like the cutest thing ive ever thought of.
> 
> has someone done this yet? i dont think so but if u have sry i didnt see it.
> 
> ALSO IM CURRENTLY DRAWING A PIECE OF ART FOR AZULA AND ITS GOING SO WELL. 
> 
> can u tell im tired this is so messy 
> 
> ok um comment plz i love comments v v v much
> 
> thx u all for putting up with me <3


End file.
